Love Me Too
by Keyla Key
Summary: yang diinginkannya hanyalah sedikit kasih sayang dan perhatian mereka... bukan sesuatu yang dapat menyakiti hatinya.. VIXX. Chapter End (6) Up!
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Little Angst, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, alur kecepatan, dan mungkin feelnya kurang dapat.

HAPPY EADING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang diinginkannya hanyalah sedikit kasih sayang dan perhatian mereka...

Bukan sesuatu yang dapat menyakiti hatinya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon, namja ini sedang duduk termenung dibalkon apartemen mereka.

Dia termenung dengan semua pikiran yang tertumpu pada satu-satunya pusat renungannya.

Segitu tidak sukanya kah mereka padanya?

Segitu bencinya kah mereka pada dirinya?.

Apakah mereka benar-benar tidak menyayanginya?

Apakah mereka tidak bisa sedikit saja memberikannya sedikit perhatian mereka?

Itulah yang menjadi pusat renungannya hari ini..

Dia tidak meminta banyak, hanya sedikit saja perhatian dan kasih sayang mereka.

Itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Dia hanya ingin menghilangkan sedikit rasa kekosongan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Entah apa itu. Yang dia inginkan hanya itu saja. Tidak lebih. Cukup sedikit saja.

Dia sudah capek. Sangat capek.

Ditambah dengan pikirannya yang itu membuat tubuh dan pikiran semakin capek.

"Hhhaaah..."

Helaan nafas baru saja dia keluarkan...

Dia hanya ingin sedikit perhatian mereka bukan diperhatikan oleh orang lain..

Sangat menyakitkan saat ke lima member yang kau pimpin dalam satu grup itu tidak menyayangimu sama sekali..

Hakyeon, menunduk sedih..

Pikirannya sungguh membuatnya kacau hari ini..

Dia butuh sedikit refresing dan sedikit kebebasan sekarang.

Hatinya entah kenapa mengeryit sakit saat harus kembali dipaksa melihat kenyataan.

Kenyataannya... mereka tidak menyayanginya sama sekali.

Perhatian dan kasih sayang yang mereka tunjukkan di muka publik itu hanyalah kamuflase belaka.

Dapatkan suatu hari nanti mereka menyayanginya? seperti halnya dirinya sangat menyayangi mereka yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga keduanya tersebut.?

Apakah hari itu akan tiba? Kalau ya.. Kapan hari itu akan datang?.

Hakyeon, namja itu... Hatinya sungguh terasa sakit sekali..

Sakitnya sungguh sangat menusuk hatinya.

Dimulai dari sang sahabat.. Jung Taekwoon yang selalu menghindarinya..

Dan kemudian para member yang tidak mendengarkannya, dan selalu mengabaikannya.

Apakah dirinya sungguh tak dianggap didalam grup ini?.

Pertanyaan itu.. Tidak pernah terpikirkan dikepalanya sampai saat ini...

Dia sepertinya membutuhkan istrahat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya hari ini.

Hakyeon membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat hati dan pikiran kembali jernih selain bermandikan air dingin..

Dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat menjauhkan dirinya dari prasangka buruk seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya hati dan pikirannya kembali tenang dan damai lagi.

Sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya melupakan hari ini.

Apakah sesuatu seperti itu ada disuatu tempat?.

Jam baru menunjukkan 19.29

Dan para member belum kembali dari jadwal mereka hari ini...

Sepertinya jalan-jalan sedikit adalah pilihan yang tepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakinya terus melangkah menuntunnya berjalan menuju taman yang agak jauh dari apartemennya...

Pikirannya kosong memandangi setiap kerlap-kerlipnya lampu penghias pohon natal yang berada di setiap pohon tersebut.

Bukankah natal itu melambangkan kasih sayang?

Kenapa kasih sayang itu sangat sulit untuk dia dapatkan?

Kenapa kasih sayang itu seakan menjauh darinya?

Kenapa... Dan kenapa...

Masih banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan 'kenapa' yang terus berputar didalam kepalanya..

Kasih sayang itu... Entah kenapa dia tidak merasakannya didalam grup ini...

Kasih sayang itu... Seakan-akan tak akan pernah ada untuknnya...

Dia hanya ingin sedikit saja... Tidak lebih. Cukup sedikit saja.. Kasih sayang dan perhatian dari mereka..

Dia tidak pernah berharap sebelumnya.. Namun, kini dia hanya sedikit berharap... Bahwa mereka akan sedikit menyayanginya dan mencintai dirinya..

Haruskah dia menyendiri sekarang... Entah kenapa.. Hatinya terasa sepi dan kosong...

Adakah yang bisa memberikannya jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya itu?.

Sepertinya tidak...

Karena jawaban itu...

Sepertinya harus dia temukan sendiri...

Jawaban yang mungkin tak akan pernah dia dapatkan..

Atau mungkin dia akan mendapatkan jawabannya...

Yang ditakutkannya adalah jawaban itu bisa menyakiti hatinya...

Langkah kakinya berhenti pada sebuah ayunan yang terlihat masih bergerak, padahal tidak ada yang mendudukkinya.

Atau mungkin ayunan itu memintanya untuk duduk disana?.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hakyeon duduk disana.

Namun, perasaan aneh mendatanginya.

Entah kenapa ayunan tersebut terasa hangat saat dia duduki dan menyentuh rantai yang mengantung disana.

Hangat...

Seperti kehangatan yang diinginkannya.

Kehangatan yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

Entah kenapa airmata jatuh dari matanya.

"Kau kesepian?"

Sebuah suara anak kecil terdengar, seorang gadis kecil seumuran anak sd kelas 5 berdiri di depannya.

"Kau menginginkan kasih sayang?"

Tanya gadis kecil itu lagi.

Kenapa anak ini bisa bertanya seperti itu?

Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui hatinya?

Kenapa gadis kecil yang baru bertemu dengannya bisa mengetahuinya? Kenapa?

"Aku akan memberikanmu rasa sayang yang tak kau dapatkan disana. Ikutlah denganku oppa.." Ucap gadis kecil tersebut menjulurkan tangannya pada Hakyeon.

Dia tidak ingin mempercayai perkataan gadis kecil itu. Dia tidak ingin mengikuti permintaan gadis kecil itu..

Namun, pikirannya menyuruhnya menerima uluran tangan gadis kecil itu.

Tapi, hatinya melarangnya.

Dia jadi bingung.. Kenapa gadis kecil seperti dirinya bisa mengatakan yang seperti itu?.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan oppa? Kau tidak ingin kasih sayang itu? Kau tidak menginginkannya?" Tanya gadis kecil itu lagi.

Entahlah... Dia bingung.

Namun, tangannya bergerak menerima uluran tangan itu.

Yang ternyata terasa dingin dan hampa.

"Mari kita pergi oppa" ucap gadis kecil itu menarik tangannya.

"Ya" jawab Hakyeon mengikuti langkahnya menjauhi ayunan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Ending yah? Ngak tahu dah... bingung sendiri...

Bye...

~Key~


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon, namja itu terus mengikuti langkah-langkah kaki kecil yang menariknya.

Entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, dia merasa dirinya semakin jauh berjalan meninggalkan kehidupan aslinya.

Hakyeon tak ingin memikirkannya.

Karena gadis kecil itu.. Menawarkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya...

Mungkin kasih sayang itu akan dia dapatkan bila mengikuti gadis kecil ini. Itulah pikirnya.

Tak ada rasa curiga sama sekali pada gadis kecil itu...

Perlahan-lahan perasaan hangat menyentuh hatinya...

Perjalanan panjang dan gelap yang dia lalu bersama gadis kecil itu...

Kini didepannya sebuah cahaya menyinari penglihatannya.

Membuatnya menutup matanya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Silau

Cahaya itu sangat menyilaukan.

Plash!

Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah disebuah ruangan yang sangat dia kenali...

'Bukankah ini apartemen? Kapan aku kembali ke sini?' Batinnya bingung.

"Hakyeon hyung... Ayo kita berkumpul..." ucap Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakangnya.

"Ayo.. Ayo.." Tarik Sanghyuk pada tangannya.

Hakyeon, namja itu bingung. sejak kapan mereka mengajaknya ikut berkumpul dengan mereka. namun, yang pasti dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. kasih sayang mereka selama dia berada disana.

"kau senang oppa?' tanya gadis kecil itu yang ternyata duduk disampingnya.

"ya, aku senang. terimakasih" jawab Hakyeon tersenyum kepada gadis kecil itu.

"oh, iya nama kamu siapa?" lanjutnya bertanya.

tiba-tiba saja gadis kecil melompat dari duduknya dan berdiri dihadapan Hakyeon..

"namaku Jung Hawoon" ucap gadis kecil tersebut dengan senyuman yang sangat dia kenali.

perasaannya saja atau apa itu, dia seperti merasakan bahwa sekilas gadis kecil didepannya ini menampilkan aura yang berbeda.

'kau akan selamanya bersamaku oppa'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya jam 09.18 AM

pagi ini terasa sedikit berbeda karena Hakyeon sang leader tak membangunkan mereka sehingga mereka terlambat 2 jam dari jam bangun mereka seharusnya.

dan seperti biasanya mereka akan berdiri dan berkumpul untuk mengabsenkan diri mereka pada manager hyung.

"Kalian tidak bersama Hakyeon?" Tanya manager hyung bingung tak melihat Hakyeon diantara mereka.

"Tidak, kami tidak bersamanya hyung" jawab Jaehwan

"Dan kami tidak melihatnya sejak kami pulang kemarin hyung dan dia belum kembali sampai pagi ini." jawab Wonshik.

Mereka semua bingung, kemana perginya leader mereka ini.. Padahal kemarinkan dia pulang duluan sebelum mereka

Tringlilili~~ Tringlilili~~

Bunyi ponsel Taekwoon membuat mereka mengalihahkan pandangannya kepada Taekwoon yang juga sedang bingung.

"Biarku angkat" ucap Taekwoon mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya dan melihat nama yang tertera disana.

"Hakyeon?" Tanya manager hyung

"Ya" jawab Taekwoon mengangkat telepon tersebut dan melousperkannya.

"Hallo? Ini Taekwoon-ssi?" Tiba-tiba saja suara asing terdengar disana.

"Ya, ini siapa?" Tanya Taekwoon

Semua orang disana bingung kenapa orang asing bisa memengang ponsel leader mereka?.

ayolah, ini bukan sesuatu yang langkah bila mendapatkan Hakyeon hyung mereka melupakan ponselnya. namun, kata-kata selanjutnya yang dikatakan orang asing itu membuat mereka sedikit panik.

hmmm... hanya sedikit panik bukan sangat panik yah.

"aku, Hyuwon. aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa kami menemukan saudara Hakyeon pingsan ditaman dan sekarang sedang berada dirumah sakit. bisakah kau datang kesini?" ucap orang itu.

"baiklah, aku akan datang kesana." jawab Taekwoon

"seoul hospital ruangan 306" ucap orang tersebut.

"baiklah, terimakasih" jawab Taekwoon lagi.

tut

"kalian dengar? dia di rumah sakit" ucap Taekwoon santai yang kedengarannya lebih terkesan cuek.

dan mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas kata-kata Taekwoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

30 menit lamanya perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit seoul itu.

Semuanya terdiam tidak ada yang tertarik sama sekali dengan kondisi Hakyeon.

Mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

Tidak peduli akan sesuatu yang bisa saja merengut nyawa namja rapuh itu.

Karena yang mereka pikirkan sekarang adalah membawa Hakyeon bersama mereka kembali sebelum publik mengetahui Hakyeon berada di rumah sakit seoul.

Langkah kaki kini terdengar di rumah sakit itu. Langkah kaki santai namun, sangat besar itu membuat mereka sampai di ruangan yang disebutkan oleh orang asing beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hakyeon!" Panggil manager hyung saat memasuki ruangan yang ternyata berisi seorang yeoja dan seorang namja lain selain Hakyeon yang ternyata masih tertidur disana seakan tidak ingin membuka matanya sama sekali.

"Anda pasti managernya." Ucap seorang namja itu.

"Ya, aku managernya" jawab manager hyung berjalan menuju tempat Hakyeon tidur.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa dia tidak membuka matanya?" Tanya Jaehwan.

"Yah, benar... Dia belum terbangun dari tadi. Sejak kami menemukannya kemarin malam ditaman Moon Park (nama asal-asalan)." ucap Hyuwon

"Detak jantungnya normal dan stabil. Kata dokter dia akan bangun beberapa saat lagi.. Namun, sejak 2 jam terakhir, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan terbangun." Lanjut sang yeoja.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya manager hyung melihat kearah sang yeoja yang melanjutkan ucapan sang namja.

"Aku Jiyeon, pacar Hyuwon" jawab Jiyeon.

"Bunga hitam itu... Sudah ada dingengamannya saat kami menemukannya dan memutuskannya menaruh di sebuah Vas" ucap Hyuwon menunjuk bunga mawar hitam yang berada diatas meja.

"Dan saat kami memalingkan wajah atau sekedar keluar ruangan, mawar hitam itu selalu kembali ketangannya." Lanjut Jiyeon.

"Kami tidak tahu apa maksudnya ini... Namun, yang kami tahu bahwa mawar hitam melambangkan kematian." Ucap Hyuwon.

Deg

Setelah terdiam dan mendengarkan penjelasan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja dihati mereka, mereka merasakan kesedihan dan ketakutan.

Perasaan takut akan kehilangan sesuatu...

Sesuatu yang berharga disana...

Akankah mereka bisa mempertahankan Hakyeon disisi mereka? Atau mereka akan kehilangan dirinya?.

Yang menentukan adalah tekad dan keyakinan mereka sendiri bukan takdir yang mereka yakini ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Dan mian lama banget yah... Sebenarnya mau dikasih panjang... Tapi, saya mikir-mikir lagi... Ini dijadiin chapter saja deh...

Ngak panjang-panjang amat kok, pendek-pendek saja.. :D

Neomu Gomawo yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya. #deepbow

bye... sampai ketemu lagi dichapter selanjutnya... :D

Bye...

~Key~


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy Reading saja deh!" :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deg deg deg deg deg

Jantung mereka memompa dengan sangat cepat. Membentuk suatu keresahan hati.

Semuanya terdiam, berdiskusi dengan pikiran mereka masing.

Apakah ini hukuman buat mereka?

Apakah ini balasan karena perbuatan mereka yang seenaknya sendiri?

Apakah ini hukuman yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan dari dulu?.

Selama ini mereka tak pernah menunjukkan rasa sayang dan perhatian mereka pada Hakyeon.

Selalu mengabaikan apa yang diucapkannya jika bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Menganggapnya tak pernah ada disekitar mereka.

Menganggapnya hanyalah penganggu dan perusak hari-hari mereka.

Menganggapnya hanyalah bagian kecil yang tak pernah diharapkan keberadaannya didalam grup ini.

Tak pernah dan belum pernah satupun dari mereka mematuhi dan mendengarkannya.

Bersikap seadanya dan menganggap itu hanyalah angin lalu.

Mereka masih terdiam dan bergulat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mempertahankannya tetap disisi mereka?

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan agar Hakyeon yang tak pernah mereka anggap keberadaannya kembali kedalam grup mereka.

Tak ada tanda-tanda ada yang ingin berbicara. Mereka bungkam seperti patung.

"Sepertinya kalian butuhkan waktu untuk memikirkannya. Pikirkanlah baik-baik kenapa mawar hitam itu tak mau lepas darinya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menganjal." Ucap Jiyeong memperhatikan wajah mereka yang tak memberikan ekspresi sama sekali.

Yah, sesuatu yang menganjal itu adalah perasaan Hakyeon yang kosong karena tak pernah terisi dengan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari mereka.

Sesuatu yang seharusnya dia dapatkan dari membernya. Tapi, tak pernah dia dapatkan sampai sekarang.

Mungkin sampai pergantian tahun ke tahunpun dia tak akan pernah mendapatkannya.

Karena mereka terlalu egois hanya untuk memikirkan perasaan Hakyeon yang mereka abaikan keberadaannya setiap hari.

Dan mereka hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri.

Padahal sang leader selalu mengutamakan mereka dan juga masa depan VIXX.

Dan sekarang siapa yang akan melakukannya?.

Apakah si pemalu Leo?

Si cute main vocal Ken?

Si berbakat rapper Ravi?

Visual manis Hongbin?

atau si magnae jahil Sanghyuk?.

Apakah mereka bisa mengesampingkan keegoisan mereka sendiri?.

Mengesampingkan keinginan mereka hanya untuk masa depan VIXX?

Berkerja lebih keras dari pada membernya?.

Selalu tersenyum sepanjang hari dan melakukan akting yang berlebihan?.

Kalau mereka tidak bisa, bagaimana dengan sang leader?.

Kenapa dia bisa mengesampingkan keegoisannya? Kalau mereka saja tidak bisa?

Bagaimana caranya memimpin mereka? Kalau mereka saja tidak ada yang ingin mematuhi dirinya?.

Bagaimana caranya dia mengontrol perasaannya? Saat semua rasa sakit karena diabaikan keberadaannya terus mendatanginya?.

Bagaimana caranya tersenyum? saat kata-kata yang mereka keluarkan terlalu sakit untuk didengar?.

Bagaimana caranya? Kalau bukan dengan cara mengesampingkan keegoisannya?.

Apakah mereka bisa seperti itu?.

Tetap tersenyum walau banyak kata-kata yang membuatnya hatinya sakit terus dia dengar.

Terus tersenyum, walau itu bukan keinginan dari hatinya.

Berkata beberapa kata dan membiarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Dia tidak egois melakukannya.

Karena dia tahu, dia adalah member tertua yang merangkap sebagai leader dan hanya seorang manusia biasa yang bisa tersakiti kapanpun.

Yah, benar. Leader juga manusia. Bukan robot yang tak memiliki perasaan didalamnya,

Apakah mereka sudah melupakan satu fakta itu? Bahwa sang leader juga adalah manusia biasa?.

"Kami pamit pergi dulu" ucap Hyuwon bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya, hati-hatilah dijalan." balas manager hyung.

"Anyyeong" ucap Jiyeon mengandeng tangan Hyuwon berjalan keluar dari sana.

Meninggalkan kelima member VIXX yang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon POV

Disini terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

Mereka berubah sangat dratis.

Mereka membuatku tertawa dan terus tersenyum dengan tingkah lucu mereka.

Gadis ini juga selalu bergabung dengan mereka membuat lelucon aneh.

Yang kupikirkan adalah apakah mereka mengenal gadis kecil ini?.

Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja.

Yang ingin kukatakan adalah aku nyaman berada disamping mereka yang sekarang.

Berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Yang selalu mengabaikanku.

Namun, sekarang aku menyukainya.

Mereka sangat perhatian dan juga penyayang.

Taekwoon tak mendorongku menjauh dari sisinya.

Dia malah membalas memelukku.

Rasanya sangat senang, sahabatku juga menyayangiku.

Mereka juga menyayangiku.

Sangat menyenangkan dan terasa sangat nyaman sekali.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menganjal dihatiku..

Sesuatu yang tak bisa aku deskripsikan.

'Hakyeon, bangun..'

"Siapa?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba saat mendengar suara yang tak asing diteligaku.

Taekwoon yang sedang kupeluk juga bingung mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Ada apa Hakyeonie?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa Taekwonnie" jawabku.

Siapa dan mengapa hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya?.

Hakyeon POV End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Hakyeon sadari.

Hawoon mendengarnya, gadis kecil itu mendengarnya.

'Aku tak akan melepaskannya lagi.' Batin gadis kecil itu.

Melihat dari kejauhan pemandangan didepannya.

Menyungikan senyuman miringnya.

Dia mengeluarkan aura yang sedikit berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Bukan aura yang sangat hangat dan menenangkan.

Melainkan aura yang...

Sangat hitam dan menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu persatu member mendekati tempat Hakyeon berbaring.

Tak ada ekspresi layaknya hyung kedua mereka.

Datar dan memancarkan aura sedih.

Taekwoon mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Hakyeon.

Berharap namja yang sering ditolak kehadirannya oleh dirinya itu terbangun saat itu juga.

Yang dia tahu, Hakyeon sangat sensitif dengan suara dan sentuhan disekitarnya.

"Hakyeon, bangun..." Ucapnya.

Dan member yang lain hanya memperhatikannya.

Tak ada gerakan dan respon dari Hakyeon

Dia terbaring disana dengan tenang dan damai.

Seakan-akan dia mengatakan dia bahagia sekarang.

Hakyeon tak terbangun seperti harapan Taekwoon.

Mungkinkah kejadian dengan nama yang sama 'mawar hitam berdarah' yang pernah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu akan terjadi pada Hakyeon?.

Kejadian itu yang mengambarkan bahwa seseorang yang memegang mawar hitam akan mati dengan mawar hitam berserakan disekitar tempatnya berbaring dan dengan darah yang dikeluarkan mawar hitam tersebut.

Dia mati tanpa sakit dan penyebab apapun terus tertidur dan tak akan terbangun lagi, untuk selamanya.

Oleh karenanya mawar hitam itu disebut-sebut sebagai lambang kematian atau lebih tepatnya...

Mawar hitam pembawa kematian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk tidur disana. Menemani Hakyeon yang masih terus tertidur. Seperti seseorang yang sedang koma.

dengan kesepakatan mereka membawa alat tidur mereka sendiri dan sang manager tidur disofa yang tersedia disana.

mereka masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan namja itu.

mawar hitam adalah lambang kematian...

benarkah seperti itu? mereka masih meragukannya dan hanya satu orang diantara mereka yang mengetahui betul cerita dibalik 'bunga mawar hitam' tersebut.

tak ada yang ingin membuka suaranya hingga mereka tertidur dan masuk kedalam alam mimpi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

saat membuka mata pertama kali yang mereka lihat adalah Hakyeon sedang tertawa dan bermain bersama diri mereka yang lain bersama seorang gadis kecil disana.

"apa ini? apaka ini mimpi?" tanya Jaehwan membuat yang lainnya melihat kearah mereka

"kalian semua ada disini..." ucap Taekwoon memperhatikan semua.

"bagaimana cara kita sampai disini?" tanya Sanghyuk

"aku tak tahu... tapi, sepertinya ini adalah mimpi Hakyeon hyung" ucap Hongbin membuat mereka kembali melihat didepan mereka.

"sepertinya begitu..." ucap Wonshik

beberapa menit memperhatikan Hakyeon yang terlihat sangat bahagia, tertawa lepas hingga tersenyum dengan sangat manis disana.

"dia... tak pernah terlihat sebahagia itu saat bersama kita..." ucap Sanghyuk.

"tentu saja, kalian tak pernah melihatnya... karena kalian tidak mengerti isi hatinya" ucap sebuah suara anak kecil tepat dibelakang mereka.

sontak kelimanya memutar badan mereka untuk melihat siapa yang mengatakan kata-kata itu.

"anak kecil?" ucap Jaehwan bingung

"tunggu! bukankah itu dia?" tunjuk Wonshik membandingkan kedua anak didepan mereka dan anak kecil yang bersama Hakyeon.

"ya,itu... aku yang membawa kalian kesini untuk melihat betapa bahagianya dia bersamaku daripada bersama kalian" lanjutnya menyeringai kemenengan saat mendengar lagi suara tawa Hakyeon

"Kalian tak akan bisa membuatnya tertawa, tersenyum bahkan merasa sebahagia itu, karena hanya aku yang bisa dan biarkan dia pergi bersamaku" ucapnya dengan nada serius kali ini wajahnya berubah sangat serius dan menyakinkan.

tak ada yang berbicara... mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri.

apakah mereka dengan mudahnya melepaskan Hakyeon yang sangat terlihat bahagia itu kepada anak kecil didepan mereka tanpa ingin mencoba melakukannya didunia nyata?

"Tidak! aku tak akan memberikannya padamu" ucap Hongbin

"dia bukan seseorang yang bisa kau bawa pergi semudah itu.." lamjutnya

"bener kata Hongbin walau hatinya sakit akan perlakuan kami, kami tahu dirinya tak selemah itu hingga bisa kau bawa pergi begitu saja" ucap Jaehwan

"cih, keras kepala sekali kalian. pergi dan jangan kembali kesini!" teriaknya tak suka

"uaaahhhhh..." seketika mereka terlempar dari tempat mereka berdiri

PLASH

"haah... haah.."

dan seketika itu pula mereka semua terbangun secara bersamaan setelah anak itu mengusir mereka dari dunia itu.

"apa kalian juga merasakannya? auranya lebih menakutkan saat dia berteriak dan lebih menakutkan dari aura Taekwoon hyung" ucap Sanghyuk memegang jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"ya, sangat menakutkan..." jawab Taekwoon

dan dianggukkin oleh 3-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya... bye... tebar 'kiss u' untuk reader tersayang dan gomawo sudah mereview dichapter sebelumnya...

byee... byeee...

~Key~


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Hakyeon, namja itu masih tertidur dengan lelapnya dan dengan setianya mereka berlima menjaganya. Nafasnya berjalan normal layaknya orang tidur namun, detak jantung yang semakin lama semakin melemah membuat mereka khawatir dan tidak bisa pikir apapun saat ini. Yang dapat mereka lakukan hanyalah menunggunya bangun dan setia duduk di sampingnya.

Namun, akankah kesetiaan bisa membuatnya kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya?. Hati dan pikirannya semakin lama semakin jauh dari hidupnya.

Akankah dia tersadar hanya dengan kesetiaan?.

Taekwoon, namja itu merutuki nasib mereka yang seperti ini. Dia tahu, siapa anak kecil itu dan dia mengenalnya. Seorang anak kecil yang meninggal di taman dengan bunga mawar hitam di tangannya. Seorang anak kecil yang kekurangan kasih sayang dan perhatian orangtuanya.

Anak itu adalah ... Jung Hawoon.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Saat itu dia masihlah anak smp dan temannya, adalah orang yang di bawanya pergi.

Dia merutuki semua kejadian itu dan tak ingin melihat yang seperti itu lagi. Namun, keadaan itu kembali terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Seseorang yang tak pernah mereka anggap keberadaannya kini menjadi orang yang selanjutnya akan di bawa.

Bukankah seharusnya mereka tak mengabaikan sang leader dan juga seharusnya mereka lebih memperhatikan sang leader.. Namun, kenyataannya tak seperti itu, mereka malah mengabaikannya.

Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah sedikit saja kasih sayang dan perhatian, hanya itu tak lebih. Namun, mereka tak memberinya termasuk Taekwoon sendiri.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala mereka. Karena mereka tak tahu harus bagaimana dan harus apa.

Mereka jadi bingung.

Seperti saat ini mereka masih terdiam di dalam duduk mereka. Memandang hanya pada satu orang yang terbaring di sana. Pandangan yang tidak dapat di artikan mereka berikan padanya. Namun, Taekwoon sendiri lebih seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya mengabaikan suasana yang terjadi di sana.

~Love Me Too~

Siapa yang harus di salahkan di sini?

Hakyeon? Mereka? Atau Hawoon?

Ataukah takdir mereka?

Tak ada..

Tak ada yang salah di sini..

Ini semua tak akan terjadi jika saja mereka mengerti arti perasaan itu.

Perasaan sayang yang sebenarnya mereka miliki untuknya.

Perhatian kecil yang sebenarnya mereka punya untuknya.

Namun, mereka tak menyadarinya dari arti perasaan gelisah di hati mereka sendiri saat ini.

"Apakah kita akan terus seperti ini? Menunggunya terbangun entah kapan itu?." Tanya Hongbin membuka suaranya.

"Tidak, kita harus melakukan sesuatu... Ya, sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya sadar akan dunianya." Ucap Jaehwan dengan tangan yang mengentuk bibirnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?." Tanya Wonshik penasaran

"Mungkin dengan cara mencoba kembali masuk ke dalam mimpinya lagi?" Ucap Sanghyuk bertanya.

'Mimpi?' Batin Taekwoon.

Takk!

Suara tangan yang di tepuk membuat mereka memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah si pembuat suara.

"Benar mimpi.. Dia terlalu larut di dalam mimpinya." Ucap Taekwoon tiba-tiba dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kita harus membangunkannya dari mimpinya itu dan... Siapa di antara kalian yang akan ikut denganku?." Tanya Taekwoon bertanya ke arah mereka.

Hening..

Tak ada yang menjawab semuanya sibuk memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan bertanya.

"aku ikut hyung." Jawab Sanghyuk setelah diam mendengarkan Taekwoon bicara.

"Aku juga!." Seru Ken menjentikkan jarinya.

"Jadi... Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?." Tanya Taekwoon pada Hongbin dan Wonshik yang tidak memberikan jawaban mereka.

"Gwaenchana, kalian bisa menjaga kami di sini." Lanjutnya kemudian setelah mereka terdiam hampir 10 menit lamanya.

"Kami akan membantu kalian." Ucap sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada suara tersebut.

"Kau.."

"Masih ingat denganku?." Tanya suara itu lagi menyandarkan dirinya di tembok dekat pintu.

"Jiyeon-ssi!?." Ucap mereka bersamaan kecuali Taekwoon.

"Ne. Anyyeong Ne(?)." Ucap Jiyeon melambaikan tangannya.

"Honey, jangan mengagetkan mereka seperti itu." Ucap satu suara lagi tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Hyuwon-ssi?!." Ucap mereka lagi-lagi bersamaan dan kali ini dengan Taekwoon.

"Kalian kenapa bisa ada di sini?." Tanya Ken mengalihakan keterkejutan mereka.

"Kami di sini, karena ingin membantu kalian dan juga kami tidak ingin ada lagi korban yang akan di ambil olehnya." Ucap Jiyeon

"Jung Hawoon hanya seorang anak kecil yang kesepian dan kekurangan kasih sayang, dia akan membawa siapa saja yang bernasib sama dengannya. Termasuk temanmu itu ada di sana Taekwoon-ssi." Ucap Hyuwon

"Hakyeon bukankah adalah leader kalian? Kenapa harus takut ke sana? Dunia mimpinya tidak akan bertahan lama jika dia sudah mati." Lanjut Hyuwon

"Tapi, tetap saja perjalanan kalian untuk membangunkan membutuhkan sebuah usaha, usaha yang tidak sedikit tentunya." Lanjut Jiyeon

"Membangunkannya tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan." Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini matanya menatap mereka dengan keseriusan.

"Apakah kalian siap?." Tanya Jiyeon menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Aku siap." Jawab Taekwoon melangkah satu langkah ke depan.

"Aku juga." Ucap Jaehwan mengikuti Taekwoon.

"Aku juga ikut." Ucap Sanghyuk juga mengikuti Jaehwan dan Taekwoon berdiri berdampingan.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? Apakah tidak ada sedikitpun keinginan kalian untuk membawanya kembali?." Tanya Jiyeon saat kedua orang yang menunduk itu tidak juga mengajukan diri mereka.

"Tekad dan keyakinan kalianlah yang di pertanyakan di sini. Apakah kalian mempunyai tekad yang kuat untuk membawanya kembali? Apakah kalian punya keyakinan yang kuat untuk menghadapi gadis kecil itu?." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada waktu yang berharga yang akan menghilang jika kalian mempunyai ke duanya. Jawabannya tentu saja ada di hati kalian." Ucap Hyuwon.

Ke dua orang yang di pandang mengambil nafas panjang mereka dan mengeluarkannya.

"Aku ikut." Ucap ke duanya berbarengan. Dengan mata yang memancarkan tekad dan keyakinan yang kuat.

"Bagus. ayo, kita lakukan." Ucap Taekwoon memimpin mereka dan di anggukan ke empat member lain. Melihatnya Jiyeon dan Hyuwon juga mengangguk dan tersenyum.

~Love Me Too~

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk melingkari tempat tidur Hakyeon sambil masing-masing dari mereka mengengam erat tangan member yang lain.

"jangan pernah salah satu dari kalian yang melepaskan tangan kalian. Jika itu terjadi kalian akan sulit untuk kembali memasuki mimpi Hakyeon. Kalian akan kembali dengan sendirinya setelah kalian berhasil menyadarkan Hakyeon dan membawanya bersama kalian. Buang kegoisan kalian untuk saat ini. Pikirkan yang benar-benar kalian inginkan sekarang saat ini dan seterusnya. Aku akan menghintung sampai tiga. Kalian siap?." Ucap Hyuwon menjelaskan.

"Kami siap." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Okay, Tarik nafas kalian dalam-dalam dan buang. aku akan memulainya." Ucap Hyuwon

'Aku menginginkannya kembali.'

'Aku tidak ingin kehilangan temanku untuk yang ke dua kalinya.'

"Hana." Hyuwon mulai menghitung.

'Hyung, tunggu aku.'

'Kami menyayangimu.'

"Dul"

'Ku harap kami dapat membawamu kembali.'

'Maaf akan keegoisan kami saat itu.'

"Set!. Sekarang Ikuti arahanku." Ucap Hyuwon.

"Tutup mata kalian, rasakan aura kalian masing-masing. Apa yang kalian lihat? Apa yang kalian rasakan." Lanjutnya.

"Aku melihat warna biru." Ucap Jaehwan

"Aku juga sama." Ucap Hongbin

"Aku merasa seperti berjalan di atas awan." Ucap Wonshik

"Ya, benar. Kalian melihat warna yang sama dan merasakan hal yang sama. Di ujung penglihatan kalian ada sebuah rumah dengan gaya eropa klassik bertingkat dua kan?." Ucap Hyuwon

"Iya, warna dan gayanya sangat klassik. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?." Tanya Sanghyuk.

"Kalian harus memasuki rumah itu untuk bisa membawa Hakyeon pulang dan di sanalah tempat kalian berperang dengan Hawoon, gadis kecil yang membawa Hakyeon. Kalian harus menemukan ruangan yang tepat di mana Hakyeon berada. Ruangan yang tidak pernah di masuki siapapun. Kalian harus menemukannya. Peranku hanya sampai di sini, sisanya adalah giliran kalian. Berjuanglah." Ucap Hyuwon sebelum suaranya samar-samar menghilang dari pendengaran mereka.

"Kuharap mereka bisa sampai di sana sebelum Hawoon datang." Ucap Jiyeon memeluk Hyuwon dari belakang membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyuwon.

"Ya, aku juga." Balas Hyuwon memegang tangan Jiyeon di pundaknya.

'Berjuanglah. Kalian mempunyai itu. Senjata kalian yang tersembunyi.' Batin Hyuwon memperhatikan mereka

~Love Me Too~

Siapa?

Siapa di sana?

Suara siapa itu?

Siapa kalian?

Suara mereka tidak asing. Siapa kalian?. Aku merasa tidak mengenalnya.

Hakyeon, namja itu sedang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan yang gelap dengan cahaya yang hanya terpancarkan padanya. Matanya mengambarkan kekosongan. Tidak ada keceriaan dan kehangatan di matanya. Hakyeon yang saat ini hanya memandang datar lilin kecil di depannya.

Dia tidak tahu ada di mana, yang di tahu. Dia sendiri sekarang ini. Para member dalam ingatannya meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan itu. Ruangan di mana hanya ada dirinya dan sang lilin kecil.

Semakin lama dia diam di sana, pikirannya menghilang dan hanya di isi dengan suara Hawoon, gadis kecil yang membawanya ke sana. Gadis kecil yang akan datang sesekali untuk melihatnya. Sesekali gadis kecil itu tersenyum setelah mengobrol dengannya. Senyumannya mengingatkannya akan senyuman seseorang, senyuman seseorang yang sangat di rindukannya. Senyuman yang tidak pernah di lihatnya lagi. Hakyeon hanya bisa bertanya saja. Siapa pemilik senyuman itu?.

Dia tidak tahu karena semua ingatannya terasa memudar dan menghilang. Ingatannya secara perlahan menjauhinya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Dia hanya bisa bertanya.

Siapa? Siapa? Dan siapa?.

Karena dia tidak mengerti dan mengetahui dirinya sendiri. Ingatan yang di miliki sudah menghilang. Karena itu dia juga melupakan jati dirinya sendiri. Di dalam kesendiriannya ini. Hakyeon hanya menatap kosong lilin di hadapannya ini. Lilin kecil yang akan mati kapan saja. Lilin kecil yang akan mudah padam dengan sekali tiupan. Lilin kecil itu mungkin mengambarkan kehidupannya yang semakin habis. Habis karena kelarutan waktunya di sini. Waktu yang semakin lama semakin hilang untuknya.

Hakyeon hyung... Hakyeon-ah...

Dia mendengar sebuah suara, tidak bukan satu tapi, lima suara namja. Suara yang mungkin di kenalnya di luar sana. Dan lagi dirinya hanya bisa bertanya dengan mata yang kosong dan wajah yang datar.

"Siapa kalian..? Siapa..? Hanya Hawoon yang memanggilku Hakyeon.."

~Love Me Too~

"Hyung, kita harus berpencar di sini banyak sekali kamarnya. Di lihat dari seberapa banyak jendela yang ada." Ucap Sanghyuk

"Baiklah. Tapi, kalian tidak boleh pergi sendiri-sendiri. Aku, Hongbin dan Sanghyuk akan pergi bertiga di lantai dua. Ken dan Ravi kalian akan pergi berdua di lantai satu. Jangan ada yang berpencar. Kita berkumpul lagi di sini setelah menemukan Hakyeon." Ucap Taekwoon

Saat ini mereka berada di dalam mimpi, di depan sebuah rumah eropa klassik yang terasa sangat kuno. Rumah itu terlihat sudah lama tidak di huni oleh siapapun. Pintunya terlihat akan runtuh akan saja jika di sentuh. Apalagi dengan kaca-kaca rumah yang sudah hancur di berbagai tempat. Ini sangat menyeramkan dari rumah hantu yang sebenarnya karena Hawoon bisa muncul kapan saja dan di mana saja.

"Baik, hyung." Ucap mereka menyetujui.

Krreekk

Taekwoon membuka pintu pelan-pelan agar Hawoon tidak datang secara tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka dan mengusir mereka lagi seperti waktu itu. Wajahnya sangat menyeramkan saat terakhir kali mereka masuk ke dalam mimpi Hakyeon. Mengingatnya saja membuat mereka takut kecuali Taekwoon. Namja itu tidak mengenal takut jika itu untuk temannya yang berharga untuknya. Hey, sejak kapan kau menyadari kalau orang itu sangat berharga untukmu Taekwoon?. Entahlah, jangan tanya saya.

Mereka mulai memasuki rumah itu. Yang awalnya sangat waspada tiba-tiba berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu-pintu yang ada di sana.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Jaehwan saat membuka pintu yang pertama di samping kanannya. Begitu pula dengan Wonshik membuka pintu yang lainnya.

"Di sini juga, tidak ada hyung." Ucap Wonshik

"Ayo, kita buka lagi yang lain." Ucap Jaehwan mereka berjalan beriringan membuka satu persatu pintu yang ada di sana. Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka sejak awal mereka memasuki rumah itu. Ada bayangan seseorang di sana. Di belakang mereka di tempat yang gelap.

Sementara di lantai 2

"Leo hyung, aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak sejak memasuki rumah ini." Ucap Hongbin yang berjalan di belakang Taekwoon di sampingnya Sanghyuk juga melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Merasakan perasaan waspada pada dirinya sendiri, secara tidak langsung dia merasa dirinya sedang terancam sekarang. Seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka ke dalam tersebut. Bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan dengan mata yang terus bergerak mengikuti pergerakan mereka.

"Jangan takut. Dia hanya ingin menakuti kita. Ingat kita di sini untuk menyelamatkan Hakyeon." Ucap Taekwoon dengan wajah datarnya.

"Leo Hyung... Bisa tidak jangan mengatakannya dengan wajah datar. Kau semakin membuatnya menyeramkan." Ucap Sanghyuk yang kini memeluk lengan Hongbin.

"Ah. Mian ne. Hyung tidak bermaksud begitu." Ucap Taekwoon.

"Sini, berdiri di samping hyung." Lanjutnya lagi..

"Baiklah, hyung." Ucap mereka berdua dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka memeluk tangan Taekwoon dengan reflek saat mendengar suara decitan pintu terbuka di ujung lorong. Pintu yang sangat jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Seakan memangil mereka untuk datang ke sana.

"Ada apa di sana?." Tanya Sanghyuk mengeratkan pegangannya begitu juga dengan Hongbin

"Tidak tahu. Kita ke sana?." Tanya Taekwoon

"Ya, pelan-pelan saja jalannya, aku merasakan firasat buruk saat ini." Ucap Hongbin memperhatikan sekitarnya

"Aku juga hyung." Ucap Sanghyuk.

Antara sadar atau tidak, Hongbin merasa ada yang salah di antara mereka. Ada seseorang yang tidak di kenalnya di antara mereka bertiga. Dia merasa seseorang telah hilang sejak awal mereka memasuki dunia mimpi Hakyeon. Seseorang itu sejak awal tidak bersama mereka di sini. Hongbin merasakan firasatnya semakin jelas saat mereka semakin mendekat ke arah pintu di ujung lorong itu.

"Hyung... Leo Hyung..." Panggilnya namun, yang di panggil tidak membalas panggilannya.

"Sanghyuk?" Panggil Hongbin

"Ya, hyung." Jawab Sanghyuk.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu tidak?." Tanya Hongbin.

"Leo hyung tidak menjawab kita." Lanjutnya pelan membuat Sanghyuk secara perlahan melepaskan tangannya pada lengan Taekwoon begitu juga Hongbin.

Secara perlahan mereka mengangkat wajah mereka untuk menatap Taekwoon. Yang nyata yang bersama mereka bukanlah Taekwoon. Melainkan sebuah... Tengkorak berjalan.

"HHYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak ke duanya berlarian sambil berpengangan tangan.

"Cih, sial. Aku terlambat."

~Love Me Too~

Sementara itu Jaehwan dan Wonshik yang mendengar suara teriakkan Hongbin dan Sanghyuk tiba-tiba saja di kagetkan dengan adanya sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak mereka masing-masing. Rasa takut tiba-tiba saja menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Secara perlahan mereka membalikkan badan mereka hingga bertemu muka dengan Taekwoon yang entah kenapa bisa berada di sana.

"Kyyyaaa..." Teriak mereka secara tiba-tiba saling memeluk satu sama lain sambil memejamkan mata mereka.

"Diamlah." Ucap Taekwoon.

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing bagi ke duanya, Jaehwan dan Wonshik seketika berhenti berteriak.

"Leo Hyung!." Ucap ke duanya bersamaan.

"Dimana Hongbin dan Sanghyuk." Tanya Taekwoon.

"Hah? Bukannya kau bersama mereka di lantai dua hyung?." Tanya Wonshik.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengan kalian saat memasuki dunia mimpi ini. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. aku akan menyusul Hongbin dan Sanghyuk ke lantai dua." Ucapnya

"Kami ikut hyung." Ucap Jaehwan.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Balasnya

Mereka beriringan berlari di samping masing-masing menuju lantai dua namun, secara tiba-tiba mereka berhenti saat bertabrakkan dengan Hongbin dan Sanghyuk yang ternyata sudah berada di lantai satu.

Dan mereka kembali ke tempat awal, yaitu awal mereka memasuki rumah itu. Pintu masuk dan keluar rumah tersebut.

"Ada apa?." Tanya Jaehwan.

"Le... Haaah... Haah... Leo Hyung... Haaah...Berubah." Ucap Hongbin terbata.

"Menjadi tengkorak." Lanjut Sanghyuk,

Mereka bertiga yang mendengarnya saling pandang membuat wajah mereka berkerut lucu.

"Leo hyung ada di sini dan ternyata yang bersama kalian adalah yang palsu." Ucap Wonshik.

Mendengar perkataan Wonshik ke duanya langsung mengangkat wajah mereka yang sempat menunduk takut.

"Ini... Benar leo hyung?." Tanya Sanghyuk.

"Ne." Jawabnya singkat. Tepat seperti dirinya.

"Astaga hyung... Jangan pernah meninggalkan kami lagi." Ucap Hongbin.

"Aku takut sekali tadi." Lanjutnya.

"Aku juga." Ucap Sanghyuk.

"Ceritakan yang kalian lihat di lantai 2." Pinta Taekwoon. Hongbin dan Sanghyuk dengan patuh menceritakan secara kronologis saat mereka di sana. Ketakutan dan perasaan waspada yang berlebih dan juga ada perasaan kesepian di sana. Perasaan yang keluar entah dari mana.

"Ayo, kita ke sana." Ucap Taekwoon memutuskan.

"Baik, hyung." Ucap mereka mematuhi.

~Love Me Too TBC~

Mianhaeyoooo... Lama banget yah... Mian... Mian... Hampir dua bulan yah.. (Bukan hampir tapi, sudah). Ehehe... Mianhaeyo ne... :D Neomu Gomawo yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya.

Dan.. Apakah masih ada yang menunggu Love Me Too?. Chapter yang ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film horor loh, yang pernah nonton pasti tahu...

Mianhae dan Gomawo yah.

Byeee...

~Key~


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Bangun...

Kumohon...

Bangunlah...

Jangan tinggalkan kami seperti ini...

Kami membutuhkanmu...

Hakyeon hyungie...

~Happy Reading!~

Siapa? Siapa di sana?

Lagi-lagi suara itu, suara yang tidak di kenalnya. Namun, terasa sangat hangat. Perasaan yang sudah lama dia harapkan. Perasaan yang sedikit menghangatkan hatinya yang terasa membeku. Hatinya yang perlahan-lahan merasakan dingin dan secara perlahan membeku. Mungkin tak akan ada yang bisa mencairkan hati itu. Hati yang membeku. Membeku dengan perasaannya saat ini. Membeku menjadi satu dengannya.

"Hakyeon oppa... Kau senang hari ini?." Tanya Hawoon.

"Ya. Sangat senang." Jawabnya.

"Aku juga. Kau tahu.. Aku sanggaaattt senang... Karena tidak akan ada yang bisa membawamu pergi dariku. Kau adalah milikku. Kau akan selalu bersamaku selamanya, Hakyeonie oppa." Ucap Hawoon yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sampingnya. Menyandarkan kepala kecilnya ke bahu Hakyeon.

"Ya." Jawabnya.

"Oleh karena itu, penghalang harus di musnahkan. Benarkan oppa?." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat menakutkan untuk di lihat.

Lihatlah malaikat maut kita, dia akan melakukan apa saja agar miliknya tidak di ngangu atau di ambil darinya.

Malaikat maut yang tidak akan membiarkan miliknya hilang dari hadapannya. Malaikat maut yang akan melakukan apapun untuk Hakyeon. Agar Hakyeon menjadi miliknya. Selamanya, mencari 'teman-teman' mereka yang merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Dia akan membawa Hakyeon bersamanya. Seperti yang lainnya.

"Ayo, kita bersenang-senang oppa." Ucapnya girang dan hanya di anggukin oleh Hakyeon.

~Love Me Too~

Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Wonshik, Hongbin serta Sanghyuk berjalan di samping dan belakang Taekwoon. Hongbin di kanannya dan Sanghyuk dikirinya. Sedangkan Jaehwan dan Wonshik berada di belakang mereka. Keadaan di sekitar mereka terasa sangat mencengkam tidak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi sesuatu sampai bunyi decitan pintu menghentikan langkah mereka. Seketika mereka membentuk lingkaran menyentuhkan bahu mereka masing-masing. Waspada adalah hal pertama yang mereka rasakan. Karena bisa saja apa yang di katakan Hongbin dan Sanghyuk terulang di antara mereka.

Krriiittt..

Lagi. Suara decitan pintu terdengar. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan mereka keseluruh pintu di sana. Namun, di antara mereka yang mengedarkan pandangan seluruh sudut lorong itu. Jaehwan memandang lurus ke arah lorong di hadapannya. Bayangan, itulah yang di lihatnya. Bayangan yang samar-samar semakin lama semakin jelas. Seseorang berjalan kearah mereka dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Leo hyung, sepertinya seseorang mendatangi kita." Ucap Jaehwan.

Seketika mereka memandang ke arah pandang Jaehwan. Memandang penuh tanda tanya sampai seseorang yang di katakan Jaehwan menampilkan sosok menakutkan. Wajahnya rusak sebagian menampilkan kesan menyeramkan dengan mata merahnya memandang ke arah mereka. Berjalan semakin cepat ke arah mereka. Mereka yang masih menatap wajahnya tidak bisa bergerak sampai suara kakak ke dua mereka memasuki indra pendengaran mereka.

"Semuanya.. Kita harus lari!." Ucap Taekwoon.

Tanpa harus di komando untuk ke dua kalinya mereka berlari mengikuti Taekwoon. Berbelok ke kiri dan ke kanan begitu terus. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya salah satu dari mereka telah di tarik memasuki ruangan lain. Dan sekarang mereka cukup jauh dari sosok berwajah rusak tersebut. Barulah mereka berhenti berlari dengan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Haah.. Haah... Apa itu tadi?." Tanya Wonshik

"Mungkinkah mereka hantu penunggu rumah ini?." Tanya Jaehwan

Deg!

"Yak! Hyung jangan menakuti kita gitu dong." Ucap Sanghyuk.

"Kita harus kembali ke sana." Ucap Taekwoon.

"Kembali ke sana hyung?. Aku tidak mau. Kau tidak lihat yang tadi itu?. Mereka menganggu kita untuk menemukannya." Ucap Wonshik tidak ingin kembali ke tempat itu.

Namun, mereka masih belum menyadarinya.

hihihihihi...

Deg

"Sekarang apa lagi hyung..." Ucap Sanghyuk langsung memeluk tangan Jaehwan yang dekat dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Jaehwan.

Mereka kembali waspada. Mencari di seluruh ruangan tersebut di mana suara itu berasal.

Hihihihihi...

Tes

Tes

"Hyung... Di atas." Ucap Sanghyuk sesaat bertemu pandang dengan sosok lain di dalam ruangan itu.

Sesuai petunjuk Hyuk mereka memandang ke atas di mana sosok lain berada. Mata tajamnya mengalahkan tatapan tajam Taekwoon hyung mereka. Dengan rambut di kepala yang hilang setengah dan berlubang mengeluarkan darah yang terus menetes dari atas sana. Semakin lama darahnya semakin banyak yang turun. Sosok itu terus menatap mereka dengan posisi terbaliknya dengan tawa manisnya dengan giginya yang menjulang tajam.

Tes

Hihihihihi...

Tes

"Kita harus keluar dari sini." Ucap Jaehwan.

"Segera." Ucap Taekwooon menambahkan.

Sementara Wonshik mencoba membuka pintu tadi, sosok itu semakin meneteskan darahnya yang semakin lama semakin banyak, hampir mengenai sepatu Sanghyuk yang berjalan mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hyung. Cepatlah.." Panik Sanghyuk.

"Tunggu sebentar.. Ini tidak bisa di buka." Ucap Wonshik

"Sial. Kita tarik sama-sama." Ucap Taekwoon.

"Ya, hyung." Jawab Wonshik

"Hana, dul, set!." Hitung mundur Taekwonn.

Bakk.

"Ayo, cepat keluar." Perintah Taekwoon.

Dengan segera mereka berlari keluar dan menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Sangat berbahaya." Ucap Sanghyuk memegang lututnya.

"Siapa sangka ada yang lainnya di sana. Untungnya kita sudah keluar." Ucap Jaehwan mengelus dadanya.

"Benarkah?"

Hening. Itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak. Karena suara itu tepat di belakang mereka. Suara asing yang berada di antara mereka. Tegang itu yang mereka rasakan di sana. Tidak ada yang berani bernafas. Perlahan mereka mengerakkan badan mereka pelan-pelan. Setelah mereka berdiri tegak mereka berjalan pelan-pelan menjauhi sosok lain di sana.

"Mau kemana?." Tanya sosok itu yang sekarang sudah berada di depan mereka. Berbalik adalah pilihan mereka saat sosok itu bertanya. Menghindarinya adalah pilihan langkah mereka sekarang. Entah kenapa tanpa di komando mereka melakukannya bersama-sama. Sosok yang lain ini tidak memiliki kepala. Karena kepalanya dia sampirkan ke samping kanannya. dia seolah berjalan tanpa harus melihat ke depan karena kepala itu bukanlah kepala aslinya. Lebih seperti kepala anak-anak berusia dua belas tahun dengan rambut di ikat seperti ekor kuda. Kepala itu terlihat mengenaskan lebih mengenaskan dari pada saat mereka menonton film hantu seperti itu.

Jangan pernah menjawab pertanyaannya atau kepalamu akan menghilang. Karena itulah mereka tidak menjawabnya karena jika salah satu dari mereka menjawab pertanyaannya, kepala mereka akan di buruhnya. Meninggalkan tubuh mereka tanpa kepala.

"Kalian mencari Hakyeon?." Tanya sosok itu memancing.

Masih tak ada yang menjawab, mereka berusaha menghindarinya dengan menutup rapat mulut mereka. Walau sebenarnya pertanyaan sosok itu ingin sekali mereka tanyakan di mana tempatnya.

Secara perlahan mereka mempercepat langkah kaki mereka.

"Hakyeon? Hakyeonnie? Hakyeon-ah? Atau Yeonnie?." Tanya sosok itu lagi.

Sosok itu tak akan berhenti sampai kau menjawab pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan yang membahayakan kepala mereka. Pilihan yang tersaji di sana adalah menjawab dan mereka akan mati atau tidak menjawab dan terus jalan tanpa membuka mulut sedikitpun. Menghindari dari sosok itu memanglah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini. Memang sedikit susah untuk mereka bertingkah layaknya Leo hyung mereka yang tidak mempunyai ekspresi apapun.

~Love Me Too~

"Lihatlah oppa... Mereka seperti boneka yang maniskan?. Salah satu dari mereka menghilang saja mereka tidak menyadarinya." Ucap Hawoon yang masih bersandar di bahu Hakyeon memperhatikan portal berbentuk persegi empat di depan Hakyeon..

"Ya." Jawabnya.

"Apa permainan selanjutnya oppa?. Es skating? Atau petak umpet? atau mungkin permainan mengambil hati?." Tanya Hawoon.

Banyak pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Hawoon setiap kali mereka -kelima member Vixx- berhasil lolos dari kejaran sosok itu. Dan Hakyeon yang tidak mengerti semua pilihannya hanya memilih acak dari semua pertanyaan Hawoon padanya.

"Petak umpet." Ucapnya

Dan semua jawabannya selalu jatuh di urutan ke dua. Entah kenapa dia merasa, dia sangat ingin bermain petak umpet sekarang. Bersama mereka.

Hakyeon tidak tahu, semua pilihannya membuat ke lima membernya dalam bahaya, mereka sekarang berada di antara hidup dan mati.

~Love Me Too~

"Hyuwon... Mereka tidak terlihat baik-baik saja." Ucap Jiyeon

Jiyeon terus memperhatikan tubuh ke lima member vixx yang sudah banyak di banjiri pilu. Yang membuat Jiyeon penasaran adalah kenapa mereka bisa berkeringat sangat banyak seperti ini.

"Aku tahu, Jiyeon. Aku hanya bisa melakukannya di saat-saat terakhir." Balas Hyuwon yang juga memperhatikan dari jendela menunggu waktu yang tepat.

~Love Me Too~

"Haaah... Haaah..."

Lelah yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Karena harus bersembunyi dari kejaran banyak sosok-sosok aneh di sana. Entah darimana datangnya mereka. Sekarang mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar yang belum pernah mereka lihat. Melihat ke bekalang sosok-sosok aneh itu semakin banyak dan terpaksa mereka memasuki ruangan itu dan menutupnya segera.

Hening. itulah yang mereka rasakan sesaat sesudah memasuki ruangan itu. Memperhatikan satu sama lain. Dan mereka baru menyadarinya. Seseorang sudah menghilang sejak lama dari mereka.

"Kemana Hongbin?." Tanya Taekwoon membuka suara pertama.

"Mungkinkah... Dia tersesat?." Ucap Jaehwan yang lebih seperti bertanya itu.

"Hyung-deul... Apakah aku tidak salah melihat?." Tanya Sanghyuk memandang lurus ke depan tanpa berkedip. Membuat mereka penasaran dan melihat ke arah yang Sanghyuk melihat.

Deg!

Dua orang yang mereka cari dan bicarakan ternyata berada di depan mereka. Hakyeon hanya menatap kosong lilin kecil di depannya sedangkan Hongbin tertidur dengan rantai di kakinya di sebuah sofa tidak jauh dari Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon/Hyung?!, Hongbin/Hyung?!."

~Love Me Too~

Aksi kejar mengejar yang sangat melelahkan membuat mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan berpintu besar di mana Hakyeon hyung yang mereka cari berada di sana sedangkan Hongbin yang baru saja mereka bicarakan juga berada di sana tertidur dengan rantai di kakinya di sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat Hakyeon duduk tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Hyung.. Kumohon.. Kembalilah.. Jangan seperti ini.." Ucap Sanghyuk mencoba membuat Hakyeon tersadar akan dunianya.

"Siapa?."

Itu adalah kata pertama yang Hakyeon keluarkan saat Sanghyuk dan Jaehwan mendekat padanya.

"Bangunlah kumohon... Jangan membiarkan kami seperti ini.. Kami tahu kami salah... Kumohon jangan menghukum kami dengan cara seperti ini hyung.." Ucap Jaehwan dengan airmata yang kini jatuh di pipinya.

"Pergilah, dan jangan kembali. Aku tidak mengenal kalian." Ucapnya

"Hyung.. Kami menyanyangimu. Kami membutuhkanmu..." Ucap Jaehwan lagi. Tidak di pedulikannya ucapan Hakyeon pada mereka. Di peluknya erat Hakyeon yang entah kenapa terasa dingin di kulit mereka begitu juga Sanghyuk juga memeluk Hakyeon.

"Kumohon hyung... Sadarlah... Kami mencintaimu.." Ucap Sanghyuk.

Deg!

Perasaannya menghangat. Entah itu karena kata-kata yang di ucapkan Sanghyuk atau karena suhu tubuh mereka. Tatapan mata Hakyeon sedikit berubah yang awalnya kosong dan tak berisi kini terlihat sedikit hidup. (Memang dia mati?.)

"S-sang-h-hyuk." Ucapnya terbata.

"Ya, hyung... Ini Hyukkie.. Dongsaeng kesayanganmu... Anakmu.." Ucap Sanghyuk airmata bahagia mengalir di pipinya.

"Hyung... Kau harus sadar demi kami dongsaeng kesayanganmu... Karena kita tidak punya waktu... Ku mohon... Bangunlah hyung... Kami menantikamu membuka matamu hyung..." Kini Wonshik berbicara setelah membangunkan Hongbin dan melepas paksa rantai di kakinya dengan kawat yang entah di mana dia mendapatkannya.

"Maaf atas keegoisanku Hakyeonnie. aku sangat menyanyangimu. Kumohon.. Kembalilah bersama kami." Ucap Taekwoon. Siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti akan takjub dengan banyak kata yang di keluarkannya. Namun, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk kagum. Karena sekarang adalah waktu yang sangat genting.

"Hakyeon hyungie... Maafkan aku, maafkan keegoisan kami. Maafkan kebodohan kami. Maafkan kami yang baru menyadari perasaan kami.. Kami mencintaimu hyung.." Ucap Hongbin mengakhir ucapannya dan di angguki oleh ke lima member VIXX.

"Kami mencintaimu Hakyeon/hyung." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Hatinya menghangat dan mencairkan dinding es yang membekukan hatinya tersebut. Perasaan hangat dan di cintai menjalar masuk ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ingatannya tiba-tiba saja kembali. Dia dapat mengingat ke lima orang yang berada di sekitarnya dan lilin di depannya berubah menjadi besar. Selama dia lilin itu menyala dia tidak akan mati. Harapan yang menipis akhirnya menjadi besar. Tanpa di sadarinya dia meneteskan airmatanya.

"Taekwoonnie, Jaehwannie, Wonshikkie, Hongbinnie, dan Sanghyukkie." Ucapnya lirih.

"Ya, hyung." Jawab mereka kecuali Taekwoon yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku... Merindukan kalian." Ucap Hakyeon.

"Kami juga hyungie." Balas mereka dengan senyuman kelegaan yang tiada tara.

~Love Me Too~

"Kita harus kembali." Ucap Sanghyuk dan di anggukkan oleh mereka.

"Aku akan melihat pintunya."Ucap Hongbin

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di luar hyungie." Lanjutnya setelah yakin.

"Kita harus berpegangan tangan oleh karena itu jangan ada yang melepaskan tangan kalian. Mengerti." Ucap Taekwoon.

"Dan Jaehwan, apa kau mengingat jalan pulang kita?." Tanya Taekwoon.

"Aku ingat hyung." Jawab Jaehwan.

"Bagus. Ayo, kita berangkat." Ucapnya memimpin

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka terus berlari. Hingga sosok-sosok aneh yang mengejar mereka menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Ayo, cepat!." Teriak Jaehwan memimpi jalan mereka atau lebih tepatnya lari.

"Lewat sini, lewat sini." Ucapnya berbelok ke kiri menuruni tangga. Guna mempercepat kepulangan mereka ke dunia nyata. Namun, mereka melupakan satu penghalang yang sudah berdiri menunggu mereka keluar dari sana.

~Love Me Too TBC~

Hay... Key updatin lagi... Mumpung kemarin adalah hari special buat key. Key update-kan ini.

Makasih buat yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya. #bow

~Key~ 


	6. Chapter 6

~Happy Reading!~

Lari, lari dan lari menjadi langkah pertama yang ada di pikiran mereka. Kenapa para sosok-sosok aneh itu terus berdatangan? apalagi, menganggu mereka menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut. Mereka semakin bermunculan menghalangi ke lima member vixx membawa Hakyeon kembali bersama mereka. Ke dunianya yang sebenarnya, bukan dunia ini. Dunia yang akan mereka bangun kembali bersama Hakyeon. Dunia yang akan penuh dengan canda tawa, kasih sayang dan juga perhatian mereka. Bahkan senyuman Hakyeon

Sementara itu seseorang yang menunggu mereka, memasang wajah datarnya. Hakyeon adalah miliknya dan tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya dari dirinya. Itulah yang dia selalu katakan pada pikiran dan hatinya.

Bukankah mereka sudah tidak menginginkannya?. Untuk apa mereka datang dan membawanya pergi dari Hawoon?. Hawoon, gadis kecil itu dia sangat tidak menyukai mereka memasuki dunianya. Dunia yang hanya dia bangun untuk Hakyeon. Duniannya yang indah bersama Hakyeon. Dunia yang nanti akan menjadi tempat yang bagus dan indah untuk dirinya, Hakyeon dan teman-temannya. Dan sekarang mereka ingin mengambil Hakyeon dari Hawoon. Bukankah mereka egois? Setelah melepaskannya begitu saja, dan sekarang mereka datang dan mengambilnya dari Hawoon. Apakah Hawoon egois jika dia menginginkan Hakyeon hanya untuknya?. Tidak, dia hanya mengambil apa yang sudah di lepaskan dan menjadikannya miliknya. Yah, miliknya semenjak Hakyeon menerima uluran tangannya. Merekalah yang egois setelah melepaskannya dan kini mereka menginginkannya kembali. Sesungguhnya siapa yang egois di antara mereka dan Hawoon?.

"Tidak.. Kalian tidak bisa mengambilnya dariku setelah kalian melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dariku." Ucapnya dengan gumaman yang sangat terasa menyeramkan menatap pintu yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terbuka.

~Love Me Too~

Derap langkah kaki menurni tangga menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut terdengar hampir keseluruh ruangan. Hakyeon dan ke lima member Vixx lainnya terlihat sangat kelelahan, keringat bercucuran di wajah mereka bahkan baju yang mereka pakai terasa basah sekali. Mereka berharap semua ini akan cepat berakhir saat mereka membuka pintu itu. Pintu yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke dunia mereka. Namun, mereka melupakan satu orang yang tidak muncul selama perjalanan mereka menuju sang pintu. Kuharap mereka bisa melakukannya bersama Hakyeon.

Brak!.

Pintu terbuka dan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan menerpa mereka namun, tidak menyurutkan langkah kaki mereka untuk keluar dari sana hingga pintu tertutup.

"Haah... Haaah..."

Tarikkan napas dari masing-masing member terdengar saling menyapa, begitu juga dengan Hakyeon. Dia mengatur napas-nya baik-baik. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan yang seperti ini tapi dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berlari bersama seperti ini. Hakyeon sangat menyayangkan ingatannya tentang itu. Di liriknya satu persatu para member yang memegang lututnya sendiri-sendiri itu. Di liriknya kembali dirinya sendiri yang ternyata terpantul di bawah kakinya. Terlihat seperti kaca namun, sangat berbeda.

"Yeonnie Oppa."

Mendengar suara gadis kecil memanggil namanya Hakyeon seketika mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya melebar menatap gadis di hadapannya. Gadis yang di kiranya sudah melepaskannya itu ternyata ada di hadapannya. Gadis yang sudah memberikannya kehangatan yang tidak pernah di rasakannya.

Begitu pun dengan mereka. Mereka menatap tak percaya Hawoon sekarang ada di hadapan mereka. Hawoon, anak kecil yang harus mereka hadapi. Terlebih Taekwoon. Ingat, dia menyukai anak-anak. Namun, apakah kesenangannya dengan anak-anak masih dia pertahankan sekarang dengan situasi seperti?. Sepertinya, tidak karena kilatan kecil di matanya, seperti mengatakan dia tidak akan melepaskan temannya lagi, tidak.. Mungkin lebih tepatnya orang yang di sayanginya, yang terasa berbeda di hatinya sekarang.

"Hawoonnie..." Ucap Hakyeon lirih hampir tidak terdengar oleh ke lima membernya, menunduk sedih.

"Oppa... Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?." Tanya Hawoon dengan mata berbinar, penuh harap.

Hakyeon tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Dia tidak sanggup meningalkan Hawoon sendirian di sini. Namun, dia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan membernya, keluarga ke duanya. Tapi, dia tidak ada pilihan lagi, memilih antara Hawoon, gadis kecil di hadapannya atau ke lima membernya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Namun, dia yakin mereka tidak apa-apa tanpa dirinya di sisinya. Yah, karena dia yakin, mereka pasti bisa mengerti dan menjalani pilihannya itu dan mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Hakyeon." Panggil Taekwoon. Namun, Hakyeon tidak mendengarnya, dia terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan kami lagi." Kali ini Wonshik yang berbicara namun, lagi-lagi Hakyeon tidak mendengarnya.

Yah, mereka pasti bisa mengerti. Batinnya yakin.

"Hyung, jangan ke sana." Panggil Jaehwan

Dengan mata dan bibir yang terlihat menyungingkan senyuman, Hakyeon menatap Hawoon dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah pelan. Hawoon juga membalas menatapnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya, tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk Hakyeon yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku bersamamu, Hawoon."

"Hyunggie..." Panggil Sanghyuk lirih begitupun yang lainnya menatap tidak percaya dengan pilihan Hakyeon.

~Love Me Too~

2 minggu setelah mereka bangun dari mimpi Hakyeon, tak ada satupun yang berbicara saat ini. Wajah mereka suram dan keceriaan mereka pergi entah kemana. Karena seseorang yang mereka sayangi sekarang memilih tinggal bersama anak kecil itu.

Pilihan yang tidak pernah mereka sangka. Kalau begitu jadinya, untuk apa mereka susah-susah masuk ke sana dan membawanya bersama mereka selama perjalanan kembali kalau pada akhirnya akan seperti itu?.

Ini tidak adil, batin mereka. Kenapa hanya anak itu yang mendapatkan Hakyeon sedangkan mereka tidak. Dan selama 2 minggu itu pula, mereka merasakan perasaan kecewa, sedih dan galau karena Hakyeon. Lagi-lagi Hakyeon yah?.

Apa di dunia ini tidak ada kata adil untuk mereka?. Hey, apakah kalian pernah berpikir seperti yang di rasakan Hakyeon?. Semuanya memang terasa tidak adil. Namun, kesetaraan akan datang belakangan.

Mereka hanya bisa melihatnya tertidur di ruang rawat rumah sakit itu. Tanpa bisa mengunjungi mimpinya lagi. Kesempatan terakhir yang mereka gunakan, ternyata berakhir sia-sia karena Hakyeon memilih anak itu.

'Aku janji, aku akan pulang.' Itulah janji yang di katakan Hakyeon saat mereka kembali ke dunia nyata mereka.

"Haaah..." Helaan nafas terdengar di ruangan itu, saat salah satu member menghela nafasnya.

"Sampai kapan kita akan menunggunya kembali?." Tanya Hongbin.

"Sampai dia terbangun." Jawab Taekwoon, matanya menandakan ketegasan akan keyakinannya.

Karena dia merasa yakin Hakyeon akan menepati janjinya pada mereka. Yah, dia sangat yakin itu. Karena Hakyeon tidak pernah melupakan janjinya.

Saat ini mereka berada di dorm, mereka hanya melamun sekarang tanpa ada niat untuk melakukan apapun.

~Love Me Too~

Sementara itu, awan putih yang semakin lama berubah menjadi gelap itu menurunkan airnya. Petir menyambar ke mana-mana. Seakan memberitahukan bahwa kejadian nas sedang terjadi. Ke lima member VIXX hanya menatap datar tanpa tertarik lebih lanjut untuk melihat hujan dan petir yang menyambar tersebut. Mereka hanya memfokuskan pikiran mereka hanya untuk melamunkan permintaan dan janji Hakyeon membuat mereka mengingat kembali hal itu.

[FlashBack]

"Aku bersamamu, Hawoon." Ucap Hakyeon memeluk gadis itu, yang tersenyum kemenangan seakan mengejek ke lima VIXX member.

"Hyunggie..." Panggil Sanghyuk lirih begitupun yang lainnya menatap tidak percaya dengan pilihan Hakyeon.

"Hyung, apa maksudmu? Jangan bermain-main, kita harus kembali hyung." Ucap Jaehwan

"Benar hyung, ayo, pulang bersama kami." ucap Hongbin

"Apa aku terlihat bermain-main?." Tanya Hakyeon

"Hyung akan tinggal di sini. Jadi, kalian kembalilah." Lanjut Hakyeon masih memeluk Hawoon.

"Hakyeon-ah, ayo, kita kembali." Kali ini Taekwoon membuka suaranya.

"Tidak Taekwoon-ah, aku akan di sini bersamanya." Ucap Hakyeon berbalik memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Kembalilah duluan. aku janji, aku akan pulang." Ucap Hakyeon

Setelah Hakyeon mengatakannya mereka terbangun dengan perasaan yang hampa karena mereka tidak berhasil membawa Hakyeon bersama mereka. Kesempatan yang terasa sia-sia bagi mereka.

[End Of FlashBack]

"Haaahhh..." Kembali helaan nafas terdengar, sudah hampir batasnya mereka bersabar. Hujan membuat ruangan yang mereka tempati terasa gelap tanpa ada cahaya selain cahaya dari petir. Kehampaan terus menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

Dan saking asiknya dengan pikiran masing-masing bunyi petir menyambar di dekat mereka membuat mereka sedikit berpaling ke arah cahaya tersebut. Seperti melihat sesuatu mereka mengucek mata mereka saat sesaat tadi melihat bayangan seseorang di ujung ruangan mereka. Apakah itu hantu?.

"Hey, kenapa wajah kalian begitu? Suram sekali sih." Ucap seseorang tersebut mempoutkan bibirnya dan berdiri di ujung dorm, seolah terlihat seperti hantu.

"Ceria sedikit dong. Kalian terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang tidak di beri makan setahun saja." Ucapnya lagi,

"Dan... Apa kalian tidak merindukanku yah?." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang menandakan kesedihan. Hampir 5 menit tidak ada respon dari mereka membuat seseorang itu mununduk menghela nafasnya dan berbalik bermaksud untuk pergi dari sana.

"JANGAN PERGI!."

~Love Me Too~

Putih, itu adalah warna langit yang di lihatnya sekarang. Tidak ada warna lain selain putih di atas langit-langitnya. Kecuali di bawahnya, banyak bunga berwarna warni sangat indah tumbuh hampir mengelilingi rumah tersebut. namun, bunga saja tidak cukup, karena dia merindukan mereka.

Hakyeon, namja itu membaringkan dirinya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang karena hanya tempat itu yang di sukainya. Dia banyak melamun dan sedikit mengabaikan Hawoon, gadis kecil yang mengajaknya bermain bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Bukan hanya sedikit saja Hakyeon mengabaikan Hawoon karena lamunannya tapi, sangat sering. Entah kenapa Hakyeon merindukan mereka, padahal baru 8 hari mereka berpisah dan Hakyeon merasa sangat merindukan mereka.

Hawoon yang melihat dari kejauhan menunduk sedih. Apakah Hakyeon tidak bahagia bersamanya?. Apakah Hakyeon tidak menyukainya lagi? Apakah Hakyeon tidak bisa melupakan mereka? Apakah Hakyeon sebegitunya ingin kembali bersama mereka? Hawoon merasa sedih dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Usahanya untuk membuat Hakyeon tersenyum, merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dan membuatnya bisa terus bersama Hawoon ternyata semua itu tidaklah cukup. Dia harus bagaimana?. Hawoon tidak ingin kehilangan Hakyeon. Karena Hawoon menyukai senyuman Hakyeon. Dia ingin Hakyeon selamanya di sampingnya melupakan kehidupannya yang ada dan tinggal bersama Hawoon di sini. Haruskah dia merelakannya pergi bersama mereka? Hawoon merasa sangat sedih hanya memikirkannya saja.

Puk

"Hawoon." Merasa namanya di panggil Hawoon menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanannya sesaat setelah seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Biarkan dia pergi." Ucap seseorang di sampingnya menatap ke depan. Tepatnya ke arah Hakyeon.

"Tapi, Sinnie.."

"Dia mempunyai kehidupan pribadinya. Kalaupun dia pergi, ingatlah kau masih memiliki kami di sini." Ucap Sinnie atau nama lengkapnya Yoo Hwangsin tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Walaupun satu orang pergi darimu bukan berarti kami juga akan pergi." Ucap Hyeonnie atau Lee Nahyeon berdiri di samping kirinya.

"Tetaplah ingat, kami akan selalu ada untukmu di sini. Kapanpun akan selalu bersamamu." Ucap Joongie atau Kim Kijoong tersenyum sangat manis padanya.

"Heum!." Hawoon mengangguk bersemangat setelah mendengar ucapan Hwangsin, Nahyeon, dan Ki Jun.

Senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya dengan semangat dia berlari mendekati Hakyeon yang langsung menoleh saat mendengat langkah kaki mendekatinya. Hakyeon langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan tersenyum pada Hawoon.

"Oppa, kau merindukan mereka?." Tanya Hawoon.

"Ya, aku merindukan mereka." Jawab Hakyeon kembali menatap langit.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, kembalilah bersama mereka. Aku melepaskanmu pergi kepada mereka." Ucap Hawoon senyum lebarnya masih terlihat. Mendengar ucapan Hawoon seketika Hakyeon menoleh pada gadis kecil di sampingnya.

"Eh? Kau yakin Woonnie?." Tanya Hakyeon pada Hawoon.

"Ne, aku yakin. Karena aku masih memiliki mereka." Ucap Hawoon saat ke lima orang yang bersamanya selama ini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Pergilah, oppa. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Hawoon. Hakyeon menatap tidak percaya Hawoon dan menoleh pada ke lima orang lainnya. Apakah dia sedang berimanjinasi atau sedang sedang melamun?.

"Pergilah, Hakyeon." Ucap ke lima orang itu.

"Ba-baiklah." Jawab Hakyeon berdiri.

"Terimakasih, Hawoon, yeorebeun." Ucap Hakyeon.

"Ne, pergilah. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran oppa." Ucap Hawoon.

Hakyeon mengangguk dan berlari menjauh dari sana, seakan mengingat sesuatu Hakyeon berhenti dan menoleh.

"Kau juga. Kau juga harus berreinkarnasi Hawoon. Kau gadis kecil yang baik. Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Hakyeon sedikit berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya kemudian kembali berlari.

"A-apa aku... Bisa bereinkarnasi?." Tanya Hawoon dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena kata-kata Hakyeon yang terakhir. Dia memegang pipinya yang memerah tersebut.

"Tentu saja kau bisa Woonnie, karena kau adalah gadis kecil kami yang baik." Jawab Hwangsin tersenyum padanya.

"Ne!." Ucapnya bersemangat.

~Love Me Too~

1 tahun kemudian.

Kota Seoul, Pukul 09. 15 AM

"Hyung, Hyung, Hyung..." Panggil Wonshik mengikuti Hakyeon yang berjalan ke arah dapur mengambil air.

"apa, Shikkie?." Tanya Hakyeon setelah meletakkan gelasnya.

"Aku menyayangimu." Ucap Wonshik di sampingnya memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Hey! Jangan memonopoli hyung sendirian." Ucap Sanghyuk magnae yang tidak mau kalah dengan yang lain berdiri di seberang mereka dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

"Iya, betul itu. Bukan hanya kau yang menyayanginya. Kami juga." Ucap Jaehwan yang entah dari mana dia datang menuju meja makan mengambil sepotong roti tawar di meja dengan handuk kecil tersampirkan di lehernya.

"Betul itu, kau jangan memonopolinya sendirian Ravi-ah." Ucap Hongbin.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?." Tanya Taekwoon dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk tetap menampilkan wajah datarnya

"Itu Wonshik hyung, memonopoli Hakyeon hyung sendirian." Aduh sang magnae menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Wonshik sedangkan yang di julurin lidah hanya menatap malas Sanghyuk kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya pada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon, dia bingung dengan mereka semua. Kenapa mereka sebegitu sangat sayang padanya. Dan apa tadi? Monopoli? Siapa? Dirinya? Hey! Dia bukan mainan monopoli yang di permainkan di atas kertas. Dia manusia normal!. Negative thingking? Always Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hanya menatap malas pertingkaian kecil yang sering terjadi sudah setahun ini. Sedangkan Taekwoon yang selalu pendiam itu juga ikutan-ikutan bergabung dengan mereka. Dia sudah bosan mendengarnya. Sangat bosan. Dia hanya berharap hari ini sedikit berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Saat ini matanya menatap Taekwoon yang berjalan ke arahnya yang berdiri di samping Wonshik. Dia menatap bingung teman satu line-nya itu karena sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan memegang tangannya.

"Dia milikku, titik." Ucap Taekwoon menarik Hakyeon keluar dari sana. Ke empat member lainnya terdiam memikirkan maksud dari kata-kata Taekwoon tadi termaksud Hakyeon juga memikirkan maksud dari kata-kata Taekwoon tadi.

"YAK! HYUNG!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Kompakkan mereka sekarang? (Anjungin jempol)

~Love Me Too~

4 tahun kemudian...

Kota Seoul, 22 Maret 2016. Jam 23. 25 PM)

Seseorang yang kita kenal sebagai N itu berjalan memasuki sebuah supermarket 24 jam mencari sekotak banana milk kesukaannya. Setelah menemukannya dia berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayarnya, berjalan ke luar dari sana dan tanpa di sadarinya seorang anak kecil menabraknya. Membuatnya kaget dan anak kecil itu jatuh dengan segera Hakyeon berjongkok mensejajari anak kecil yang jatuh tersebut membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Hakyeon

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa, oppa." Jawab anak kecil itu.

"Kau mau susu?." Tawar Hakyeon

"Ne, aku mau." Jawab anak kecil itu lagi.

"Ini, lain kali hati-hati yah." Ucap Hakyeon setelah memberikan susu kesukaannya ke anak kecil tersebut.

"Gamshahamnida, oppa." Ucap anak kecil itu.

Chu

Anak kecil itu mengecup bibir Hakyeon sekilas sebelum berlari menjauhinya dan Hakyeon yang mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba dari seorang anak kecil itu hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum suara Taekwoon menyadarkannya.

'Dia mengingatkanku pada Hawoon.' Batin Hakyeon sedikit ragu.

"Ada apa?." Tanya Taekwoon

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merasa bertemu Hawoon tadi." Jawab Hakyeon

"Benarkah?." Tanyanya lagi. Saat ini mereka berjalan beriringan untuk kembali ke dorm mereka.

"Ne, aku merasa begitu." Jawab Hakyeon menganggukkan kepalanya, dalam perjalanan mereka yang singkat mereka bergandengan tangan selama sisa waktu yang ada, sebelum anak-anak mereka (ke empat member vixx) menganggu kegiatan kecil mereka ini.

~Love Me Too Ending~

Achieee... Yang ending. Okay, ini ending dan saya rasa endingnya sudah pas untuk beberapa kali pemikiran yang menurut saya kelamaan. Okay, bye yah... See you in next update NNC! Kkkk...

~Key~ 


End file.
